


It Comes With the Business

by Batty_Pie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Drug Use, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic deaths, Swearing, Weed mention, update tags with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Pie/pseuds/Batty_Pie
Summary: Luca is an African American teenager working at one of the chains for Freddy's Pizzeria. His friend discovers a strange police interrogation tape depicting an unsolved crime happening in 1969. It involved the origins of the pizzeria and the Afton family. After watching the tape, odd things begin happening around the pizzeria. What happened to further tangle the complicated web of Freddy's pizzeria? What was this evil energy haunting the halls? Why were the records for building the pizzeria hidden and locked away? Luca soon realizes if he doesn't unravel the truth, he might become the next victim. He teams up with his coworkers; Dana, Rob, and Oliver, to solve the mystery of Eva Willows and her haunted past.





	1. The Tape

There comes a time in everyone’s life where they start their first job. Young and bright eyed, they take whatever low position in a minimum wage job, either desiring to raise in rank or to gain the experience to quit and go to another job they want more. Everyone has to start somewhere. Everyone has a beginning. That’s what he thought as he sat at a booth. Luca tapped the table with a pen as he tried to finish his crossword in the nearly empty pizza joint. Something was slapped on the table in front of him and he jumped. A VHS tape?  
“Luca, I want you to watch this.” Stated Dana, the mechanic of the arcade cabinet.  
“Dana, it’s the middle of my shift.”  
“And? This place is empty.” Dana said, gesturing to the establishment as a whole.  
“Okay. Okay. How do you expect me to watch this?” Luca replied, snatching the tape up and turning it over. His eyes traced every detail.  
“There’s a VCR in the back. It’s not very long. Your shift ends at what? 3? It’s only noon right now.” Dana stated as she looked at her watch and adjusted her glasses.  
“Alright. You win, I’ll watch it.” Luca stood up and dusted himself off “But! First help me with my crossword. I need a ten letter word for anger.”  
“Hm…” Dana scratched her scalp “R-e-s-e-n-t-m-e-n-t. Resentment.” She muttered. Luca scribbled the word in.  
“I think that might be right.” Luca added. He then started to walk off with the tape. He stopped suddenly “Dana?”  
“Yeah?” She called, now in the game room. Her head poked out from behind the wall.  
“Where did you find this?” Luca asked, spinning the tape between his fingers. She didn’t respond for a long time. Her eyes had been sharpened and perfected to find the tiniest chip or the slightest miscalculated code when fixing a machine. They measured Luca, taking him apart piece by piece until she found the problem buried way beneath. Only when Luca uncomfortably shifted and shivered did Dana finally look away and respond.  
“I was taking apart a broken arcade machine for parts. It was shoved way in the back, behind all the wires.” She stated. He blinked.  
“You’re just saying that to scare me…” He whined. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile returning to her lips.  
“Fine, don’t believe me. I don’t have the time to watch it, so give me the sparknote version when you’re done.” She then vanished behind the wall again. Luca frowned and continued walking to the back. He walked into the security room where Oliver usually sat, making sure no one stole from the prize booth. Oliver was on lunch break now so Luca plopped himself in Oliver’s chair and located the VCR. He pushed the tape into the slot and watched the screen. He was surprised the tape had already been rewound, but saw it as less work for him. He sat back and watched as the video began. 

~~~

The video began with the words: Police Interview 1969, October 21, 5:04 pm. Officers: Burr and Marilyn. Suspect: Willows, Eva. There was a second of static before the clip played. A woman, presumably Eva, sat handcuffed to a chair. Her head was down and her blonde to black hair hid her face. She rose her head as a door opened off camera. Half of her face was normal, and even pretty. The other half of her face was a disfigured lump of red. Her eyeball was missing, her skin was torn off and caked with dried blood, her jaw and forehead were a sickening shade of purplish-green bruises from being repeatedly hit with something, but her good eye was the scariest thing of all. A shade of blue with such rage and brokenness it was hard to look at for more than a few seconds at a time. Two officers walked into view, one moved to stand behind Eva while the other sat down in a chair in front of her. The silhouette of the right side of his head was visible in the camera’s line of sight.  
“So…” The officer’s silhouette began, “How are you today?” His voice was calm and precise.  
“Fucking fantastic. How do you think I am?” She spat. Neither of the officers responded.  
“So you were a security guard? Do you like the ability to protect others?” The officer asked. Eva physically aged a couple of years in a second, she sagged in her chair. She now looked tired, worried, and alone.  
“Yeah...yeah...” She mumbled. Silence followed with only the ticking of a clock to fill the room. "How is....how is she?"  
“You’ll be happy to know your child has just started school. They seem to like dinosaurs a lot.” The officer replied. Eva smiled, her eye closed in thought.  
“Dinosaurs, huh? That’s nice.” She opened her eye again to look at the man. The officer gave a slight nod and adjusted his hat.  
“Have you committed a crime like this before?” He asked, growing more serious.  
“N...No...No…” She stuttered, “I never wanted to... I didn’t do it.” She looked down again.  
“Hey, it’s okay. We all make mistakes. But before God we must only give honesty. Did you do it?” the officer said, trying to persuade her. Her face hardened.  
“God doesn’t mean shit right now. He didn’t help me in my time of need. No, I didn’t do it.” She hissed. The officer leaned forward to be eye to eye with Eva.  
“Don’t you think Bentley would want you to be honest?” He said. Rage overcame her and she thrashed in her seat.  
“Fuck you! You didn’t know him! You monster!” She screamed. She was smacked by the guard behind her and told to settle. She laughed manically and kept thrashing.  
“You will never get a word out of me! Cut this cute bullshit because it won’t work on me!” She cried. She was punched by the policeman behind her but kept hysterically laughing.  
“Admit it! Confess! We know you did it! We have more than enough evidence to put you in the electric chair! If you admit to it, you’ll just get put in jail. Maybe even earn a probation.” The silhouette officer yelled back. She just let out an ear-piercing screech and was punched two more times. She then kept laughing no matter what was said or done. The silhouette officer slapped her, trying and shock her back to reality. She bit his hand hard, drawing blood. “Son of a-!” He cried before the video went to static. 

~~~

Luca stared at the screen with wide eyes and pale skin. He was jostled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He turned to see Oliver leaning against the doorway.  
“Are you done watching your little movie?” He asked in a gruff voice. Luca’s shaken expression caused his eyes to widen a bit and walk in. He gave Luca a soft pat on the back “Hey, uh, Luca. It’s okay. What on earth were you watching?” He ejected the tape and looked it over, finding only a scratched off label. “You watching some bootleg horror movie Japanese shit?” Oliver asked, setting the tape down. When Luca only stared at him with watery brown eyes he sighed and lifted the other up bridal style. He walked over to the prize counter and dumped him onto a bean bag chair. Luca finally started moving as he scrabbled around to get more comfortably upon it.  
“Sorry about about that…” Luca muttered, feeling dumb. “That video just freaked me out...it was...almost sinister.” He said. Oliver made the motion of ‘who cares?’. Luca frowned with a pout. “It was real! That’s why it was creepy!” He crossed his arms.  
“They make you think it’s real, but it isn’t. A birthday party is coming in at one. Why don’t you try to get it out of your mind by doing your job. Go get the animatronics dressed.” Oliver scolded gently. He tried to keep people working to give their poor boss a break. She was constantly running around, only getting five minutes to scarf down lunch before running off again. Luca nodded and got up. Oliver watched him leave before returning to the security office. He sat down and stared at the tape before slowing pushing it in and rewinding it “What shook that kid so bad?” Oliver mumbled, starting the tape from the beginning.


	2. A party of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky stuff starts happening after the tape was watched...including an accident with a girl at her birthday party...

Luca turned on the lights to the party room and flipped the lever that would rotate the animatronics from the main stage to the party room’s stage. He opened the curtains and looked at the two inside. The two animatronics were a dove and a quail. The dove was named Chime, and wore a magician’s outfit. She had long fake eyelashes and was rather thin looking. She had a pastel pink-cream color to her with the tips of her wings being airbrushed a slight lavender. The quail was named Ringer and wore a ring leader’s outfit. Ringer was a midnight blue with airbrush lighter blue and white on his wing tips. He was much taller with longer and limbs, staring down at everyone with glassy eyes. Luca hummed as he grabbed their birthday outfits from a trunk in the corner. Their story was an odd one, their wire frames and insides being made by Afton himself, but their production halted suddenly and they were left undone. They had shipped the innards and sketch plans to a manufacturing company in Tokyo who agreed to finish them. Because of the switch, these animatronics looked different compared to the Afton’s notorious style. First thing that everyone could notice was the eyes. The eyes of these animatronics were way less detailed. They were only black dots on a wide white eye giving them a more cartoonish feel. The second thing was the speakers on the animatronics. Ringer had one hidden in his plume while Chime had a feather swept to the side of her face that held a speaker. Their mouth didn’t open either. Their beaks were smooth and whole all the way around, only small indent designs made on either side gave the illusion of a smile. Luca had grabbed Chime’s raspberry birthday cake dress and Ringer’s pastel orange jumper with a white apron. The clothes were all velcroed together in the back, making it easier to remove and put on new outfits. The clothes were a nice addition because they could always get new outfits for promotional reasons. Luca easily took off their outfits and put on the new ones. He had to be careful not to trip on the wires they had recently installed for a third member. The company said that they would give them a completely original animatronic for half price as a way to thank them for the business. The latest one would arrive any day now. Luca folded up the old outfits and put them away before choosing what he wanted the animatronics to say for the birthday party on a small touchpad. He flipped on the multicolored lights and smiled as he turned on some funky music from the jukebox in the corner. Luca then walked out and waited for the birthday party group to arrive.

It was a young girl’s birthday. She was about five and wore a sparkly white tutu and a hot pink tiara. He led all the kids into the room and let them play and run around happily. He went to the mother of the birthday girl to ask what types of drinks and pizza they wanted. He left to start the orders after the mom told him. As he hummed in the kitchen, preparing the pizza, he heard a loud bang and then screaming from the party room. He raced back in and burst through the door to see the birthday girl, crying and screaming, on the floor with Chime on top of her. Chime was repeating the sentence ‘Happy Birthday!’ over and over and over again, her head twitching violently each time. He tried to pull Chime off only to find that she was gripping the kid’s arm tightly. So tightly it bruised the skin and tore the flesh so tiny droplets of blood formed. He pried Chime’s hand open and pushed her to the side before going to the kid. “What happened?” He asked the girl. Her lip quivered and she whimpered, too hurt and scared to speak. Luca radioed for Dana to come immediately with a tool kit and first aid bag. She arrived in record speed and handed Luca the first aid before dragging Chime backstage to check her out. Ringer was still happily chatting and singing on stage, so they closed the curtain and shut him off too. Luca disinfected the girl’s arm before bandaging it and placing an ice pack on top. The mother was threatening to sue but Luca’s mind was elsewhere. He was trying to find out why Chime would’ve grabbed the kid. The girl softly started to ramble and Luca turned his attention back to her.   
“She grabbed me...looked right at me and grabbed me...she hurt me...why would she hurt me? I didn’t be bad and touch her like mommy told me not to do…” She sobbed. Luca frowned and shifted to sit next to the girl. He then noticed something. Chime is meant to hold something in her hand, either her magic wand normally or a plate with a fake piece of pizza on it. The plate was on the ground and right next to the stage.  
“Oh! What happened is that Chime dropped her prop, and when she went to grab it, grabbed you on accident.” Luca stated. The animatronics were fitted with chips that would sense if a prop was gone and pick it up. This was meant for when the prop slipped out of their hand and landed on the stage. They were not programmed to grab the item if it fell off the stage or was grabbed and taken away by a kid. The angle must have messed with the chip.   
“No! The plate was already gone when she got me! She hurt me! She doesn’t like me!” The girl argued stubbornly. Luca shook his head softly, but didn’t feel like arguing. Once the girl had calmed down a bit, she went to play with her friends. Luca talked the mom and managed to get her not to sue if the party was completely free and they got a free year pass that would let them play all the games. Once the mom finally gave in and sat down Luca handed her the passes and went to finish making the pizzas for the kids. Dana put out their emergency animatronic, Kazoo, a small toucan that sat on a stand and told jokes. She was a lot more simple and wouldn’t overheat or glitch. The kids seemed happy enough listening to corny jokes and eating pizza. Luca also gave the girl a prize from the prize booth as a gift.  
“Here, this is Kazoo. You can hug her and she’ll tell you a joke.” Luca said, handing the toy version of the toucan to the girl. She stared at it before looking back at the party room. She seemed rather spooked. The girl then ran back to her mother as they packed up to leave. Once they were all gone Luca started cleaning the party room.   
“I saw what happened, on the camera.” A voice said from behind Luca. Luca quickly spun around to see Oliver leaning against the doorway.  
“You have to stop creeping up on me!” Luca whined, throwing an empty cup at Oliver.  
“Sorry kiddo...but I need to tell you this…” Oliver said, dodging the cup. He rubbed his tired eyes and stayed eerily quiet as he collected his thoughts. “On the cameras….Chime...she actually grabbed that kid.” In the background Kazoo squeaked out a joke, no one laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this story! Yay!


	3. Just a reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share with you how I believe my characters look...next chapter coming soon!

I tried to paste them directly but it would not work with me. Here's my art blog which I posted them on. Sorry for being so unprofessional! I wish I could get it to work! [Our characters so far!](https://miss-batty-pie.tumblr.com/post/155735518215/from-left-to-right-luca-dana-oliver-and-rob)


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Luca talk about what to do with Chime before heading home. The next day, more horrors await Luca inside. He also meets their night guard, Rob, who has some alarming news for Luca.

“What do you mean she grabbed the kid? She’s a machine!” Luca angrily whispered, keeping his voice down so no one else would hear.   
“Well she did, I saw it with my own eyes.” Oliver swore “We need to ship her back and get her system updated.” He added in. Luca nodded.  
“I’ll go tell Dana, you change the information on the party board.” Luca leaned his broom against the wall and walked out to find Dana. The party board was a white board in the entrance that said when the animatronics were singing, walking, or cooling down in the back. Oliver took Chime’s name off the board and replaced it with Kazoo. Luca was searching the arcade room when he heard noises coming from the back room. He found Dana looking through Chime’s wiring with a puzzled look on her face. Luca knocked on the door and Dana turned her attention to him. “How’s it coming?” He asked.  
“Not good...I can’t find what’s wrong with this robot! Everything is in order…” Dana said, throwing up her hands in frustration.   
“She’s needed an update for awhile now...let’s pack her up and email the boss about sending her home for a bit.” Luca replied softly. Dana grumbled and nodded, she liked being able to fix any problem herself, she would even grow angry at herself if she couldn’t. Luca helped Dana put Chime in her box. It was the box she had been sent back in the first time, they kept it for occasions like this. Dana nailed the box shut and walked back to the arcade room with Luca.   
“Wow...time flies...you should be heading home already.” Dana said, checking her watch. Luca looked at the clock himself and sighed.  
“You’re right...you guys will be okay without me?” Luca asked as he walked to the back to return his name tag and grab his jacket. Dana was waiting by the front entrance with a smile. She patted him on the back.  
“Please, me and Oliver have been doing this much longer than you have.” She made a motion with her hand as if she was shooing something. Luca chuckled and waved goodbye as he walked out into the day. Dana sighed and watched him go. “We’ll be okay…” 

~~~

Rob was the night guard of the small pizzeria. His hair was pink and bushy and his eyes were always tired and squinting. Every morning he had some crazy story about the animatronics to tell, but because he smoked weed they all brushed it off as the drug causing paranoia. The reason Carol hadn’t fired him yet was because Rob always did his work and the few times there had been a break in, Rob had stayed loyal and protected the place. Luca had never met Rob, only heard stories from other coworkers. That’s why it was such a surprise when he found the guard standing outside and smoking, looking shaken. Luca walked up to him and Rob put the blunt out before crumpling it some trash and throwing it away.   
“You’re still here? Doesn’t your shift end at 6?” Luca asked. Rob folded his arms.  
“Yeah, been filling out paperwork all morning.” Rob scratched his head and looked out towards the street.   
“Paperwork? What for?” Luca inquired   
“It’s a madhouse in there. I gotta show you what I saw last night.” Rob said before walking inside. Luca shrugged and followed him. Inside Carol was talking to someone angrily on the phone and pacing. Rob waved at her and walked past her to the back area. Carol gave a tiny nod, barely acknowledging the two. Rob first showed him the girls bathroom, which was overflowing from a burst pipe. “This was one thing that happened. They say the pipe was tampered with, so I have to fill out paperwork about every hour last night to see what could’ve happened.” Rob kept walking and Luca stared at the pipe for a moment before running after Rob. Rob was pretty tall, so his long strides made him hard to keep up with. Rob stopped in front of the maintenance room and turned to Luca. “Kay so…” Rob waved his arms and gestured to the security room. “Last night I was doing my thing, chilling and listening to some music. I hear this weird noise so I turn off my music and sit in silence for a moment in case it happened again. I was about to put my earbuds back in but the loving embrace of Bob Marley’s sick beats weren’t able to caress my ears ‘cause I heard it again. This time I pulled out the earbuds and listened hard. It was this weird scratching noise. It was fuckin weird...oh wait I shouldn’t swear, shit…” Rob lost his train of thought so he closed his eyes and hummed, trying to recall it “Oh!” Rob put his arms straight out as if he was telling Luca to stop. Luca sat there and wondered why he was still listening “Anyway, the noise was coming from this room and look what I found…” he opened the door and Luca gasped. The crate Chime was in had been pried open by an outside source. There were scratches all over the inside cover of the crate and Chime’s feathers were bent and scratched with paint peeling off. “Boss says someone must be trying to steal our animatronics so we won’t be shipping Chime over for now.” Rob said. Luca couldn’t stop thinking about the little girl at the party...and now this...it was too strange. Luca was pulled back into reality when Rob closed the door. “There is some good news! Boss called the company in Tokyo and they’re sending us their latest model animatronic to replace Chime in the meantime.” Rob looked proud until he saw Luca’s freaked out face. “Hey...it’s okay little guy…” He mumbled.  
“No it’s not! Yesterday she grabbed a little girl and almost broke her arm!” Luca cried. Rob was surprised by the outburst “Weirder and weirder things keep happening here!” Luca was now gesturing at the door “That robo is a no no! I’m not touching it.” He cried. Rob waited for him to calm down before answering.  
“I know I’m not the greatest employee, but the reason I became a guard is because at the end of the day I know the little kids who play here are safer thanks to me. If anything happens to you, I’ve got your back.” Rob pulled a gum wrapper out of his pocket and wrote down his phone number on it. “Call me whenever little man. I don’t have gun, but I do have a taser.” He handed Luca his number. Luca thanked him but before they could talk more Carol called Rob over. Rob saluted Luca and ran off to Carol. Luca stashed the wrapper in his pocket and locked the maintenance room door before walking off to get ready for his shift.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca makes a shocking discovery and learns about the haunting past of the pizzeria and the infamous Afton family...

Luca was antsy during his shift. Everytime he saw something with Chime on it, he would jump. He hated acting so meek but he couldn’t help it. “I should just quit…” He muttered to himself as he cleaned a table. He had to admit that he was curious about all the events that had happened. It had all started with that tape….that tape...Luca looked around for where he last left the tape. He quickly found it and ran to the security room. Oliver had left to go yell at someone stealing from the prize counter. Luca slipped the tape in and grabbed a sticky note, quickly writing down the date. Why would Dana find this here? At the pizzeria? The year now was 1999...30 years ago the tape was made...Did anything happen here 30 years ago? Luca knew he was onto something. He had to find out. “Maybe it has something to do with Chime acting so strange…” He popped the tape back out right as Oliver walked back in.  
“What? Are you watching that horror movie again?” Oliver asked, confused to see Luca with such a stoic and determined look on his face.  
“Yeah…I just wanted to look at something real quick.” Luca grabbed the tape and was about to leave when Oliver grabbed the back of his shirt.  
“I watched that video...it’s got some bad mojo attached to it. I don’t want you scaring yourself anymore, we’re already on high alert thanks to the Chime incident.” Oliver muttered.  
“Of course, Oliver! I’ll be careful.” Luca said with a nod. Oliver let him go and got back to work. Luca walked out of the office smoothly, but as soon as he was out of Oliver’s range of vision he sprinted to the bathroom. Once he had locked himself in a stall, he called Rob.  
“Hey, Rob...can I come with you for your shift tonight? There’s something I need to see.” 

~~~

Luca wasn’t a bad kid. He did his homework, watched his siblings, and helped out his busy parents when he could. That gave him, like, immunity or something? A get out of jail free card? Luca tried to convince himself of that excuse as he snuck out of his apartment and walked to the pizzeria. Rob had already settled at his desk when Luca reached the front door. Rob came out to greet him and let him in.  
“Remind me again why you wanted to come out tonight?” Rob asked. Luca noticed that he smelled like cherries and smoke. He had been getting high in his car most likely. Rob still looked pretty alert and active, so he must not have had a lot. They walked back to the security room and Rob pulled out a foldable stool for Luca to sit on. Luca sat down and fished the paper from his pocket.  
“Rob, do we have an archive or a place to keep business documents?” Luca asked, his brown eyes burning into Rob’s lazy blue ones.  
“Um...there’s a place where Carol puts all her files. But it’s her private office.” Rob tugged at his security officer hat, staring at the security camera screens. Luca fidgeted on the stool.  
“Do you have a key?” Luca inquired. He let out a sigh of relief when Rob unhooked a key from his chain and put it in Luca’s hand.  
“Come up with a good excuse for going in her room or she’ll kill us both. Maybe use the photocopier or something?” Rob’s eyes flicked from Luca to the camera screens.  
“Of course! Thank you.” Luca jumped up and ran to Carol’s office, unlocking the door. He turned on the lights to find a quaint little room with a light brown desk and pictures of the founders and employees all smiling together in frames hung on the wall. Luca turned on the photocopier and copied a few flyers for an old event before searching through the cabinets. ‘C’mon...there has to be something in here…” He finally came across a filing cabinet that was ordered by year. Luca’s finger smoothly ran over the files as he read aloud “1972, 1971, 1970, 1969….” Luca’s finger stop and he eagerly pulled the file out. He threw it on Carol’s desk and flung it open to find-...two single pieces of paper. One was a newspaper article and the other was a court case. The title stated boldly: “The Curse of the Afton Family”. Luca sat down and began to read through it. “The Afton family just can’t seem to catch a break! After rumors of missing children started becoming too grand, the Afton family changed direction and settled in rural Pennsylvania to open another family style pizzeria to continue their chain. Peace didn’t last long. On August 4, 1969, during construction of the new restaurant, architect Molly Brown was fatally killed in an accident. A motorized circular saw, that had been being used above Molly, fell and bashed her skull, killing her on impact. The Afton family was sued for neglect in the workplace, but they refuse to go to court. More to come on this horrific event next week.” Luca tried to digest the information. Someone had died here...how horrible. Luca felt queasy and put the article back before pulling out the court file. Luca became engrossed again by the new document. “William Afton, Plaintiff, v. Eva Willows, Defendant. Civ. No. 69- 26. United States District Court M. D. Pennsylvania. October 30, 1969. The complaint was filed September 17, 1969 by Plaintiff William Afton. The Plaintiff stated that the Defendant barged into his office wielding an axe and covered in blood. The Plaintiff said that he needed to use extreme measures involving his brother's latest invention to escape with his life. The Defendant was found unconscious in the Plaintiff’s office with severe wounds to the face and other employee’s blood on her clothing. Police also found three dead bodies behind the building with multiple blunt trauma wounds to the head and chest on all three. The Defendant pleads not guilty by reason of insanity.” Luca wasn’t done reading the document but felt his blood turn to ice as he heard ragged breathing in his ear. Cold fingers grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to look the stranger right in the eyes. Luca screamed and the lights went out.


	6. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Eva's point of view on the night everything went wrong

Eva had memorized every minute of that fucker’s schedule. Every minute. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall in a dark hallway. It was adjacent to the hallway William Afton walked down everyday a 1:30 am to work on some documents or check the robots for his brother. Eva traced the handle of the axe lying next to her on the floor. The blood that had clung to her clothes and skin had dried and cracked already. Her eyes stared at the wall in front of her while her ears waited for the tiniest sound. Finally Eva heard the sound of the lights flicking on and all too familiar formal work shoes tap down the hallway to William Afton’s office. Once William had passed the hallway Eva had been camping in, she stood up and followed him slowly, careful to be quiet and follow his walk pattern. Eva was surprised William hadn’t noticed the lack of guards in their usual positions tonight. Afton unlocked the door and opened it, moving inside to start his work. William had become a sorry husk of a man over the months he had moved to Pennsylvania. ‘Serves him right,’ Eva thought ‘I hope he turns grey and rots from the inside out like an overripe fruit.’ She kicked open the door and swung William’s chair around to face her. William’s eyes were full of terror as Eva rose the axe to strike him “You. Filthy. Bastard!” She screamed and swung down. A loud crack was heard and suddenly Eva was on the floor. William ran out of the room, crying for help. Eva was surprised to find that her face hurt like all hell and her axe was on the floor next to her. She struggled to sit up and look at what had hit her. A large smile and two glowing green eyes stared down at her. “You fuckin’ piece of shit robot!” Eva swore, grabbing her axe to swing at the thing. She was stopped by the unfinished skeleton of an android grabbing onto her face and squeezing, twisting her flesh in it’s metallic digits. Eva screamed as her skin broke and tore from her face, her skull cracked, and jaw snapped in two from those enclosing fingers. One finger had lodged itself in her eye socket and continued to squeeze until her eye popped out and hung loosely from her face. After a minute of gut wrenching screams the robot let go and let her fall to the ground again. Before Eva fell unconscious she started to laugh. She vomited and cried but choked out giggles as she did so. After finally slumping into darkness, Eva was still and quiet for the first time in weeks. The robot simply stood there, blood covering it’s unfinished hand. It’s eyes never left the body.   
“Everyone, please head to your seats….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! I just felt like this part needed to be added.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is up, yay! I worked really hard on this story and have big plans for it. If you're interested in finding out more, a kudos will let me know I should continue it. ^^ P.S. I had to study police interrogation methods of the 1960's to make the story more like the time period I chose for it.


End file.
